waltzing with destiny
by khaos theory alice
Summary: Next life story theme with a major twist cause nothing is ever simple. and for pairings you'll just have to figure that one out yourself


ab: yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. 'WTF?!? another story; she hasn't even gotten any of her other stories past chapter two'. i promise i'll eventually get around to working on those it's just currently i've got kh on the brain and once that passes i'll get to work on it. but from my kh craze you can expect this, a few crack fics, a few akuroku drabbles, and kh insane asylum(cause you know they all belong there. especially xemnas. shakes head 'precious kingdom hearts', my ass), then to follow a few mattxmello dn and then back to your regularly schedualed fanfics.

Dream Sequence

"No, don't! You can't disappear! Not yet...not like this..."

A man with vibrant red hair on the ground gives a peaceful grin, the rest of his face is blank, as he becomes nothing more than specks shadow.

end dream

"Roxxxie, wake up!" a brunette girl pleaded as she shook the blonde curled up next to her.

"Huh...it was just a dream?" the blonde muttered as she slowly opened her sapphire eyes.

"Actually, I believe that was what we call a nightmare," the brunette girl corrected as she wiped the other's tears away."What was it about?"

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory...it was about that red head boy we saw at the mall today except... different. It was him but not him...a far-off memory that's like a scattered dream..." she mused.

"Isn't that a contradiction?" the other replied cocking her head to the side.

"Probably," Roxxxie muttered. "I don't know why I dreamt of him. We didn't even make eye contact or bother acknowledging the other existed... but when we passed each other my heart stopped and I think his did too..."

She put her thumb on her lips and bit it lightly. "We're connected somehow. I have to find him and find out why we're connected. I want to line the pieces up. His and mine..." she declared looking her twin in the eyes.

Twin orbs of blue stared back at her incredulously, "Rox, that's absolutely insane! You don't even know the guy's name; how do you expect to find him?"

"I don't know..." she mumbled looking down at her paopu pillow.

"How do you know that this isn't just a dream because you thought he was hot and subconsiously you wanted to be with him? I mean the whole idea of this crazy," she sighed as she tried reasoning with her twin.

"I know...but that's why I trust it," Roxxxie whispered.

"Someone's been reading way too many romance novels!" the brunette scolded chunking her Simba plushie at the blonde's head.

"Ow, Avari that hurt!" Roxxxie whined rubbing her head.

"Wah, wah, Roxxxie, wah, wah!" Avari mocked.

"Grrrr. Fine then, this means war!!!" Roxxxie cried chunking a pillow at Avari.

downstairs

"Looks like the girls are up..." Meghana informed her husband, Leon as she placed four plates on the dinner table. "Girls time for lunch, get your asses down here!"

"They're always so full of energy, aren't they?" Leon muttered flipping throught the newspaper.

"Hey mom; hey dad," the twins greeted in unison as they took they're seats at the table.

"Hm. So what will you be up to today?" Leon asked, glancing at the two girls who were currently stuffing their faces with potato chips.

"I need to go to the library to return some books and then probably hangout with Selphie," Avari replied then turned her attention to her twin, "What about you Rox?"

"Huh?" Roxxxie replied getting pulled out of her original thought processs. " I think i'm going to go ride my bike..." she said then bit into her ham sandwhich.

"Going off to brood and search for _him_?" Avari teased with a cheeky grin.

"You're becoming more like your father everyday, so who exactly is this boy you're looking for Roxy?" Meghana questioned, noticing how grown up her daughter had become as she finished her meal.

"No one! Avari's just joking, aren't you Avari?" Roxxxie muttered glaring across the table as she kicked her sister in the shin.

Avari yelped then voiced her agreement to Roxxxie's lie.

"Whatever you say dear," Meghana murmurred, a bit disappointed that they didn't tell her everything anymore, and picked up all the empty plates.

"Just be home in time for dinner is that understood?" Leon told the two as he stood to leave for work.

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"Good; I'll see you tonight," he mumbled, kissing the girls on the forhead and then giving Meghana a gentle kiss goodbye before taking his leave.

"See ya, Mom," the two waved then headed out the front door.

"You are going looking for him aren't ch'ya?" Avari asked, shouldering her bag then lingering as Roxxxie got her bike.

"No! I'm simply going for a ride!" Roxxxie defended, her cheeks heating up.

"And should you meet him during this bike ride, then what?"

"I don't know..." Roxxxie grumbled hopping on her bike. "Tell Selphie I say hi..." she requested before pedalling off.

"Good luck..." Avari smiled heading to the library.

"I couldn't make out anything but his smile... but I know it was him. But how? And why the hell him of all people?!" she fumed mentally, pedalling to her secret hideout. What she didn't notice was that Heath was following her.

"So this is where you go to be alone..." Heath mused slinging his arm around Roxxxie's shoulder once they had arrived at an old playground. He felt her shoulders tense under his touch and rolled his eyes.

"Heath..."she huffed turning around to face him with a slight glare."If you can figure out that this is where I go when I feel like being alone then why don't you try leaving me _alone?_"

"'Cause you look upset and who best to cheer you up than your best friend?" Heath said cheekily, forcing Roxxxie to smile by pulling her cheeks up. He let go of her cheeks and turned serious."But really, Rox, what's up?" he asked worriedly and hugged her from behind as she massaged her abused cheeks.

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind," she shrugged out of his hold and got on one of the old swings.

"When do you not have alot on your mind?" he asked joining her.

She chose to ignore his question and presented him with one of her own as she looked up at the cloudy sky, "Do you believe in destiny and reincarnation?"

"Destiny yes; however reincarnation I have no clue. Why do you ask?" he replied, turning his head to look at her.

"Just curious..." she muttered, slowing her swing to a stop.

"Oh yeah!" Heath exclaimed, rummaging through his pockets. "It's your's and Avari's invitations to Rosette's birthday party!" He finally produced two peach colored envelopes with her and Avari's names scrawled across it in Rosette's pretty handwritting and handed them over.

"Cool, that's in three weeks right?" she asked putting them in her bag.

"Yep. Listen, Peter, Rosette, and me are going to meet up for ice cream; want to come?" he asked already knowing the answer. Anyone who knew Roxxxie knew she couldn't turn down ice cream.

"Hm, 'ya know, those two should seriously just admit they like each other," she said conversationally."So will you be paying for mine?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"But of course! Couldn't let my best friend's addiction kill her meager allowance..." he replied with a smirk. "You know those two; they'll never admit it," he agreed.

"Then I'm game," she said hopping off the swing and getting onto her bike. "Well what are you waiting for?" Roxxxie asked, frowning with impatience causing heath to laugh.

How typical Roxxxie!

"Hey Roxxxie, are you going anywhere this summer?" Rosette asked, eating some of her parfait while Roxxxie stared dazedly ahead.

"Don't think too hard, you'll break something," Heath commented without recieving a scathing remark back. "Roxxxie?" he called out to her, giving her a poke to the stomach.

"Eep! The hell was that for Heath?!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"You were being a space cadet," Peter supplied, finishing his second ice cream.

"Oh...so what were we talking about?" Roxxxie asked sheepishly while Rosette giggled at her.

"Summer vacation, silly. Are you going anywhere?"

"Uh-uh. This is our year to stay home." she replied, taking a bite out of her sacred sea-salt ice cream. "What about you Rosette?"

"Us too. But Mom and Dad are gonna let me go party at Destiny Island on my birthday," she said then finished off the parfait and began trying to tie the cherry stem in her mouth.

"Cool. I've never been there," Roxxie replied, finishing her ice cream then glaring at her now empty popcicle stick with a pout.

"Well we all just turned sixteen during the school year. It's a 16 and up summer beach club so none of us have had a chance to go," Peter reasoned.

"Well Rosette is the baby of the group," Heath started, giving her a cheeky grin, "So you'll just have to wait while we go party!"

"Hey!" Rosette pouted.

"It's okay, we'll wait for you Rosette," Peter told her, giving a flustered smile.

The bell rang, alerting that a new customer had arrived. Roxxxie idly looked up and saw red. She then gave her full attention to spying on the red head.

It was him, the boy from her dreams, there was no doubt about it. After all, he wasn't hard to identify. He was the only one in all of Twilight Town, Florida that she had seen with that wild bedhead hair.

"Who called in the circus?" Heath asked after following Roxxxie's gaze to the red head.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked confused.

Heath nodded his head to the direction of 'red'. "That red haired guy. He looks like a clown."

Roxxxie pulled her gaze from 'red' to give Heath a frosty glare. "That's a real asshole thing to say, Heath!" Roxxxie snapped.

"Why are you defending him? You don't even know the guy!" Heath snapped back, suddenly feeling a strong pull of jealousy.

"I'm not. You're just being an ass and I felt it my duty to point it out," she ground out, anger pouring out in waves around her.

Heath lost his temper and yelled,"Yeah, that's why your attention's been on him since he walked in!"

She sat there numbly feeling like she had been slapped before screaming right back at him, "I wasn't, and even if I was, it's none of your god damn bussiness!" before bolting out of the ice cream shop and pedalling back to her not-quite-so-secret-secret spot.

ab: okay the first one to name all the characters incarnates gets a special one shot just for them involving the pairing of their choice within reason(as in i need to have seen/played/read the original content) and here is all the help I'm going to give you; for some of the character's if you look up the meaning of their names you can figure out the incarnate and if the meaning doesn't make sense then you can figure it out from the relationship to the main character. and don't worry there will be shounen ai (sorry I'm way to embarrassed to attempt to write yaoi) and possibly some shoujo ai so no whining that they're all hetero pairings. and to clear up the occasional changing of the spelling for Roxxxie/Roxy. The triple X spelling of Roxxxie is used only by her friends originally as a way to tease her and then after awhile it just kinda stuck. However as we all know parent's don't usually aprove of this kind of thing so they just go with the original spelling.

Ps. with each new character introduced in a chapter the same thing will be held just as the same rules will apply.

Pps. 'shimi you aren't allowed to list off characters that's cheating.


End file.
